Clue: Case of the Missing Shippou
by blackbeak-xx
Summary: When Shippou mysteriously goes missing, who's to blame? Kagome in the study, Sango in the Lounge, Kouga in the Billiard room, Inuyasha in the Conservatory, Miroku in the kitchen, or Kirara in the dining room?
1. The enterance hall

Chapter 1) the entrance hall

Through the pounding rain, the old mansion looked dark and dismal. Its multiple stories beheld dark and empty windows, some broken in, some boarded and others blocked out by curtains. The small porch in front was rotting, the old wood crumbling along the steps where the most people had walked. In its day it would have been beautiful, with white washed walls and painted shutters and a welcoming door. Now it was possibly the creepiest house anyone had ever seen. The paint was chipped and weather beaten and most of the shutters were falling off their hinges. The gang would have passed it by with a mere glance and a shudder had they not been so desperate for shelter from the hard droplets pelting down at them from the sky.  
  
The six companions slowly walked up the creaking steps. They huddled together around the porch as Miroku courageously stood in front of the wooden door, his fist raised high, preparing to knock. His knock echoed throughout the entire house, sending a pigeon flying from one of the many top windows. Kagome squeaked suddenly as the door creaked open on its rusted hinges. They were immediately smothered in a large cloud of dust. As the dust calmed, they peered inside, glancing around the large entrance hall.  
  
"I sense jewel shards! There coming this way! And quickly!" Kagome stated enthusiastically. And not a second later there appeared Kouga in a whirl wind, sending more dust in the air. He stood aloft in all his wolfish glory.  
  
"Kagome, my women, I truly am sorry I haven't been around as often. I have missed you dearly my love." Kouga smiled, clasping Kagome's hands in his own, as he pulled her insistently into the house.  
  
"Damnit" Inuyasha growled, as Kouga touched her lovingly.  
  
"Inu-kuso, how could you leave my woman out in the rain?" He growled back, dragging Kagome deeper into the old mansion. "Uh...Kouga-kun...uh..." Kagome stammered, as they disappear into the mansion.  
  
Inuyasha dashed into the mansion after the two, screaming 'bloody murder' at the top of his lungs. Miroku, Sango and kirara at first where stunned by the scene, but once there curiosity got the better of them they wandered inside. First seen by the three was a large entrance hall. The walls at one point in time must have been painted a brilliantly bright blue, but know were faded and dull. The checked floor creaked as they began walking further inside the hall. The single desk was covered in layer after layer of dust, making it look not brown but a faded grey. The numerous chairs were all covered with cream sheets, an attempt to keep the dust away. It was a dreary place for any living thing to be. Alas, the only sign of life was the dead flowers in a cracked vase on the desk and the muddy footprints of Inuyasha, Kouga and Kagome.

All the while this went on Shippou clung to the back of Miroku's robe, unnoticed by anyone else. As Miroku turned abruptly to the right, Shippou notice an intricate staircases steadily twining upward. He released from the back of Miroku's robe and tentatively approached the first step of the staircase. He hopped up the next few steps noticing multiple portraits of people and scenery covering the molding walls. He stopped after a moment to look at a certain portrait of an empty swing hanging from a tree heavily laden with blossoms. Then the light dimmed and he noticed an ominous shadow hovering above him. There was someone there...  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"  
  
Everyone froze where they were, listening to Shippou's desperate screams for help. Kagome in the study, Sango in the Lounge, Kouga in the Billiard room, Inuyasha in the Conservatory, Miroku in the kitchen, and Kirara in the dining room.  
-End-Chapter one. -  
  
(A/N: Thanks ravenwings xx and my family friend Ngaio, for all your help. I hope you -reader- enjoyed my story. Please review)


	2. Kagome's conclusion

Chapter 2) Kagome's conclusion.  
  
Kagome pushed away from Kouga and dashed back to the entrance hall where she met with her friends. "What's going on? Where's Shippou?" She demanded of the others whom all had the same bewildered expression as herself.  
  
"We could ask you the same thing" Miroku accused begrudgingly. They all stood in silence a moment the musky smell of mold from the crumbling walls filling there lungs as they breathed in and out. They each thought the same thing. It could be anyone. as kouga opened his mouth to speak, Inuyasha pushed him into the old rotting wall.

"It was Kouga, with his food, in the hall!" Inuyasha exclaimed, pulling out his sword preparing to behead Kouga. 

"How do you know? It could have been any of us" Sango pointed out, pulling Inuyasha away from Kouga, who's surprised expression covered his face, "We cant go putting the blame on someone like that"  
  
"'cause it was you!" Kouga screamed excitedly, his voice echoing threw the corridor. "I know it!"  
  
Kirara hissed at the notion and flamed Kouga's foot agitatedly.  
  
"What?" Sango screeched, "You wish. I bet it was Miroku, being the vermin he is."  
  
"Who? Me?" Miroku asked clueless. "No. I have come to the conclusion that... it was... InuYASHA!"  
  
"You little gremlin! Why I otta" Inuyasha hissed, Miroku's words piercing him deeply.  
  
Kagome screamed in frustration and stormed away, ignoring the calls from her so called friends. She trudged gloomily toward the first room she came to, admiring the beauty of the well painted pictures covering the walls along the way. She turned the bronze knob in a daze and pushed the door with a loud, echoing creak. The wafting odor of smoke and burnt filled her nostrils as she pushed it wider open. She split into a coughing fit as she willingly entered the room.  
  
The room was small, filled with burnt books, chairs and a tiny fireplace along the left wall. The few windows had been draped well, though the fire had singed off most of the old silky fabric, revealing board which had been nailed to the wall, covering the window. Kagome slowly walked deeper into the crammed room, each step creating a crunch or a crackle as she stood upon numerous books or papers of many sorts.  
  
odd She thought as she examined the stone fireplace to her left, which she had assumed caused the fire the wood inside isn't burnt. How could that be? Unless...Kirara!  
  
Kagome circled the room, looking for more evidence or proof that Kirara had really kidnapped Shippou. The one question that came to mind was why. It didn't make sense to her why Kirara would want to rid of Shippou.  
  
Just as Kagome was close to changing her mind she found the proof she needed. She found, hidden under a chair, some of Kirara's and a piece of cloth from Shippou's shirt in a pool of crimson blood. "SHIPPOU!" Kagome screamed backing against the wall, her heart throbbing loudly, "No!"  
  
She reached for a close book shelf to support herself, as she began to wobble unsteadily. Her hand clenched the hard wood tightly and the entire shelf collapsed with a hard bang. She squeaked loudly and jumped back, dodging the flying books. After the dust had settled, Kagome's mouth gaped open, for what she saw, hidden behind the fallen shelf was a door. An old wooden door with the same bronze knob she had previously turned.  
  
With trembling hands Kagome reached out her arm and turned the cold, rusted knob. The door creaked open loudly and she slowly stepped into the dark room of secrets.  
  
(A/N: Please review. Thanks to anyone who does. I would also like to that ravenwings xx and a family friend of mine Ngaio)


End file.
